Pasado Viaje
by Phyre Melody
Summary: It's supposed to be 2007 and Taylor is supposed to be working at her summer job. How'd she end up in a place where people wear weird hats shaped like triangles?
1. The Storm

**Pasado Viaje**

**Chapter 1**

Taylor hummed along to the radio as she drove with the windows of her Chevy truck down. It was a sunny summer day in Corpus Christi and she was on her way to work as a kayak instructor at the marina on the naval air base. She had just graduated from high school a week before and this was to be her summer job before she went off to college. She loved the independence that the job gave her. It allowed her to be out there in the open water, enjoying the salty air and sea breeze.

She didn't have that sort of freedom back home with her parents. It was always work and chores. Their motto had been "Work hard now, play later." Taylor had shocked them when she got her acceptance letter from A&M Corpus Christi and told them that she got a summer job down there for the summer. They almost persisted, but she promised them that they could bring their RV down and visit her anytime they wanted. A vacation at the coast had been very appealing for them to say the least, and they got their promise when they went with her to help her move in to her new apartment. When it was time to say their goodbyes, her father had lectured her about financial mumbo-jumbo (she asked if he was channeling her Economics teacher) and her mother tried to give her tips on dating (she assured her mother that even though the studs couldn't resist the brown eyes-brown hair combo, she would be abstemious in giving out her number). Taylor stood red-faced as her parents hugged her and gushed that they were releasing their "little baaaby," out into the world.

Taylor and her new job went hand in hand. She loved to share her love of kayaking with her customers, especially if they were willing to go further away from shore. She preferred deep water because there was a sense of more room and she wouldn't get her paddle stuck in seaweed. She had been working for almost a month and so far everyday had been a blast for her.

Today, however, Taylor was instructing a female air force retiree and her teenage daughter, and both were jittery even with the slightest rocking of their kayaks.

"Ohmygawd, ohmygawd, what if I tip over?" the teenager fretted.

"Just stay calm and use your paddle and your body to roll yourself back over," explained Taylor.

"I don't think I would have enough upper body strength to do that!"

Taylor sighed. They were only in ten feet of water, but normally she would be a lot farther out. Meanwhile, her two customers were paddling nervously about and shrieking when their paddles came in contact with seaweed. She rolled her eyes and turned her kayak towards the open water. She let the wind whip through her brown hair as she observed the perfect blue color of the ocean in daylight. There were a few fishing boats out and she saw some people fishing off of the little rock peninsula to her left. She closed her eyes and let the rhythm of the waves rock her. She sat there floating and meditating for quite some time until she felt a slight pull on the kayak and someone yelling behind her.

"It's a storm!" She heard the mother yell. Taylor opened her eyes and was shocked to see how dark the sky had become. Soon enough, rain had started to pour and there was a flash of lightning in the sky. She turned and started to paddle back to shore, but she felt the waves getting stronger. She realized that now matter how much she paddled, she wasn't getting anywhere. She looked ahead and was relieved to see the mother and daughter on shore getting out of their kayaks.

"I'm having trouble getting back on shore!" she yelled. "Go get someone in the office to help!" She watched them run towards the office as the shoreline seemed to get further and further. Her arms were burning with the effort to get to shore, but it wasn't working. The rain came down harder and the waves increased in size. Her kayak spun after being tossed by a wave and soon she found herself underwater. She started to follow her own advice about turning her kayak over, but a powerful wave tore the paddle from her hands and nearly tore her from the kayak. She tried swinging her torso from side to side to roll over, but every time she managed to surface, the waves would bring her down again. She tried, but she couldn't hold her breath for any longer. She grew weak and felt herself slide from the kayak. Slowly, Taylor drifted into the darkness…

**To be continued…**

**A/N:** Ah, the summer restlessness is settling in! I love that this is a POTC fic and the regular cast isn't even in the first chapter!

**Jack: Yeah! What's with that? You don't even mention rum!**

Rum? I'm not even 21!

**Jack: Listen, luv, you don't have to be 21 to WRITE about rum, savvy?**

**Ragetti: You can write about me and my fake eye!**

No thanks.

**Pintel: peeks through a crack in authoress's bedroom door 'Ello, poppet!**

OO;

**Tia Dalma: I look like I've been given chewing gum that turns your mouth black!**

**Will: They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!**

**Barbossa: APPLES! Yay:D**

raises eyebrow As you can see, they're bursting to be set free to run rampant in my story, but I must mention that I am WORKING ON IT!!! (portion in caps is directed towards the random characters lurking around my computer)

I'll bring the next chapter to y'all soon!


	2. Weird Triangle Hats

**Pasado Viaje**

**Chapter 2**

Taylor's eyes flew open when she felt a sharp prod in her back. Her jaw dropped at the sight before her. She was standing in a courtyard of some sort surrounded by strangely dressed people in weird hats. Up ahead was a raised wooden platform with a wooden beam that had several ropes tied and hanging down from it. There were open trapdoors on the floor of the platform, which the ends of the ropes were hanging down into. Her eyes widened. She recognized them as gallows from a picture she had seen in her History class. Was this a dream? She reached up to feel her face and found that her hands were in shackles. What was going on here? She was prodded in the back again and turned to face a soldier wearing a red coat and one of those weird triangle hats.

"Keep the line moving, wench!" he snarled. She gasped and scurried to catch up to the person in front of her, a man with wild windblown long hair. A group of people at the front of the line were led onto the platform and stood above the trapdoors. Nooses were put around their necks. A man with a scroll stood and announced that they were the crew of a pirate vessel and then proceeded to call out the various crimes they committed.

"May God have mercy on your souls!" The man rolled up the scroll and sat down. Everyone sat in a tense silence.

Suddenly the trapdoors were released and the pirates breathed no more. Taylor let out a cry of shock and felt someone behind her put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to meet the tired dark eyes of a young man wearing a tattered triangle hat with a feather on it. He was also in shackles.

"Libertad hace no parada en muerte." He gave her a ghost of a smile, but his eyes had no life in them. Taylor didn't understand, but started shivering because of the look in his eyes. The Spaniard's gaze softened and he tried to pull her closer to him, but a soldier nearby pulled him away from her. It was then that the man's eyes showed sorrow and despair…and something deeper. It was like he was trying to tell her something. "Te amo, Chantel." She stared blankly, not understanding what he was saying. When she didn't respond he repeated it. She just shrugged at him, but the pain that filled his eyes made her regret her action. However, she had no time to apologize because she was being prodded to move forward again. She shook as it was her turn to be led onto the platform. Her wide eyes stared over the stoic crowd as she was made to stand over the trapdoor. The Spaniard leaned towards her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, repeating what he had said earlier. She was too scared to respond. He pulled away to stand on the next trap door. Nooses were put around their necks as the man with the scroll stood up and began to read.

"Here is the crew of the pirate vessel _The Marea_, and Captain Diego Zuniga." At that last part, the Spaniard stood up a little bit straighter. Taylor looked at him and then looked up and down the line standing on the platform. She noticed he was the only one wearing a hat and the only one who looked remotely Spanish. "The crimes they have committed are as followed: the pilfering and plundering of several towns along the coast, impersonating members of the King's Navy, and the murder of Don Tenorio Zuniga of Spain and his family, committed by Captain Zuniga and Chantel de Vita. They will hereby be sentenced to hanging by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your souls!"

Taylor let out a sob, and exchanged glances with the Spaniard. The best way to describe the look in his eyes was longing. Taylor took a deep breath.

"Te am—"

She felt the trapdoor fall beneath her. She expected to feel the noose tightening around her as she was suspended in air, but she heard the clunking sound of knives hitting wood as she hit the ground along with the Spaniard and a couple of other people. What was happening? The Spaniard got up and picked up his hat which had fallen off, and then pulled Taylor up as well, taking her shackled hand in his.

"Vamos!" They ran as shots were fired from all directions. Taylor fought to keep up, never looking back. If this was a dream, she wanted so very badly to wake up.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Libertad hace no parada en muerte** – Freedom does not stop at death.

I was a mediocre B average Spanish II student. :grin: However, I am not fluent, so any corrections on my Spanish will be appreciated! I am a fluent English speaker, though, so any mistakes in that language is just my grammar going to hell. :D

**Jack:singing: I've got a jar of dirt! I've got a jar of dirt!**

Yes, Jack. We know.


	3. Who are you?

**Pasado Viaje**

**Chapter 3**

They ran around a corner and the Spaniard pulled Taylor behind a stone pillar and said something in Spanish while taking the nooses off of them.

"What?!" squeaked Taylor, scared that he had said something important.

"Stay here! Stay hidden. I'll come back for you. Te amo." He kissed her forehead and brushed a hand across her cheek, and then darted back around the corner. Taylor sank into the crevice between the pillar and the wall and waited. Nearby she heard the clash of swords and gunshots and prayed that she would get out of this alive. A million questions ran through her head all at once. Where the hell is she? How the hell did she get here? _Who_ was she, exactly? The Spaniard had called her Chantel, and he had responded physically when the man with the scroll had announced Captain Zuniga…and both names had been announced for that murder! Taylor's head spun. Maybe she had actually died and gone to hell.

"Might as well get me one of those triangle hats to fit in," she muttered. She nearly jumped two feet when a black-haired woman wearing a weather-beaten hat popped around the corner and spoke to her.

"Cap'n told me to take you to the ship by another route," she said. She looked relieved to see Taylor.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Taylor, backing into the wall. The woman frowned at her.

"Don't be silly, Chantel, now come on before the whole navy comes after us!" The woman grabbed her by the shackles and quickly led her out of the courtyard.

"Ow! That hurts!" Taylor complained.

"Ssh! You want to get us killed? Be quiet and follow closely," whispered the woman. After exiting the courtyard, they ran swiftly down a long stone corridor until they reached the end and had a clear view of the beach. Just outside the door were an anvil, a few stray weapons and a sharpening stone. The woman laid the chain of Taylor's shackles down upon the anvil and pushed her hands down and out of the way. Before she knew what would happen next, the woman grabbed an axe and slammed it down hard upon the anvil. Taylor lifted her hands, but the chain still looked intact. The woman pulled on the chain and a link fell off, breaking it in two.

"The _Marea_ is in your hands again," she said, "Thank goodness Federico and his crew threw their knives right or we'd have fought for nothing." Taylor looked at the woman and immediately a name flashed through her mind.

"Ana Maria." The woman grinned.

"Don't know who ya thought you were, pretending not to know me!" said Ana Maria good-naturedly. A shot sounded from a distance. "That'd be our sign. C'mon!" She started off at a run towards the beach and Taylor made haste to follow. About twenty feet away from reaching sand her head started to swim and she started to stumble over her own feet. Ana Maria looked back at her and then cursed and ran to her. She tore a strip of cloth off the bottom of her own shirt and used it to tie around Taylor's head. Taylor reached up to feel the spot and when she examined her fingers they were red. There was a small boat waiting on the shore and Ana set about trying to turn it over.

"What are you doing?" asked Taylor. Ana frowned at her and then pointed at the half turned-over boat.

"Get under." Taylor blinked. Another shot sounded in the distance and Ana Maria grabbed her and impatiently set her behind her under the boat. "Let's move." Ana Maria and Taylor lifted up the boat and made it into the water. The inside of the boat was a green-blue color. They kept their grips on the edge of the boat and walked along the ocean floor. Ana Maria tripped over what turned out to be the _Marea'_s anchor. They kicked off from the bottom and soon surfaced. Ana grabbed Taylor by the elbow and helped her keep her head above water. They were spotted by a crewman and a longboat was lowered for them. They scrambled in and waited to be hauled up.

"_Gracias a Dios _you're safe!" Taylor was swept out of the longboat by the strong arms of the Spaniard…Diego. Captain Zuniga. She felt a sharp pain in her head and winced. "Chantel! _Dios mio_! You're bleeding!"

"I tied the cloth when we were on shore," said Ana Maria, stepping from the longboat. "From what I saw, it looked deep."

"It doesn't feel too great either," said Taylor swaying a little bit. Diego took her by the arm and sat her down.

"Get some salve and bandages and help her," he said to Ana Maria.

"What is our heading, Cap'n?" a crewmember asked.

"Make for Tortuga," said Diego. He smirked. "We have business to deal with."

**To be continued…**

**A/N:** I do believe that this is my second posting today! I'm running a bit behind though, because the next chapter isn't quite that ready.

**Ana Maria: At least I was in this chapter and not that rum-soaked pirate who STILL owes me a ship!**

Yes, well, better post this thing before I get attacked by random canon characters again!

:Gets hit by Ragetti's eye:

BLEH! Oo;


	4. Enlighten me

**Pasado Viaje**

**Chapter 4**

Ana Maria had cleaned and bandaged her wound and then saw her off to bed in a cabin right below the helm. Taylor was so tired that she literally fell asleep the moment she touched the bed. Perhaps tomorrow she would start asking questions about where the heck she was and why everyone thought she was Chantel…and what was to happen to her. She had been sleeping soundly on her side until she felt someone behind her and strong arms encircle her waist. Only when she felt lips on her neck did she wake up.

"Whoa!" Taylor shot up out of bed so fast that it almost made her nauseous. Diego made a sound of protest and tried to pull her back into bed. She squeaked and danced out of his reach. "Look…Diego, right? Okay, I might sound crazy, but I am not the person you think I am." Diego frowned at her.

"You are Chantel de Vita, a most fearsome pirate and the woman I love. That is who I think you are," said Diego in heavily accented English.

"Yeah, well…you're wrong. I might sound crazy, but my name is actually Taylor Benton and I'm from the year 2007. I got here after my kayak tipped over in a storm and I nearly drowned. I don't know how I exactly got here, and I don't know why people think my name is Chantel." To Taylor's shock and surprise, Diego started laughing.

"Ay, _mujer_, that is the craziest story you have dreamed up yet!" He lay back on the bed and wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. Taylor put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not lying, Diego!" she said indignantly. Diego looked over at her and grinned.

"My name is not Diego. It is Cheche de Leche, not to mention that my mother is a cow."

"Ugh!" Taylor yelled in frustration. She hit Diego square on the chest for being a nuisance and stormed out of the cabin. She had not walked more than two steps when she was grabbed from behind and wrenched back into the cabin as the door slammed.

"What has gotten into you, Chantel? You're starting to act strange," said Diego. Taylor pulled away from his arms.

"I told you, my name is Taylor! What, do I need a Wal-Mart nametag?" Diego just stared at her dumbly. "Damnit, I need a frappucino!"

"Well," said Diego. "I don't have that, but I do have rum."

* * *

Chantel groaned and rolled over straight into Diego's sleeping body. She opened her eyes and smiled. He looked so peaceful and innocent. She kissed him softly, reluctantly leaving his warmth and got dressed before stepping out into the cool morning air. She saw Ana Maria at the wheel and blinked. 

"When did you get here, Ana?" asked Chantel. Ana regarded her strangely.

"Since I got you to the ship from Port Royal after you were almost hanged. But I guess that knock to the head made you a little silly." Chantel's eyes went wide and her hands found the bandage on her head.

"Oh God." She vaguely remembered struggling in the line against the soldier and having been hit in the head with the butt of his musket. After that it was still a bit fuzzy. "Where are we heading to now? And where's your boat?"

"We're heading to Tortuga…and Jack Sparrow took my boat. He said he would give it back." Chantel snorted.

"I don't think Jack Sparrow is the sort to pay debts," said Chantel.

"But he will pay the debt he owes to me or I will have his head," said a heavily accented voice behind them. Chantel smiled as Diego embraced her.

"Sounds fine to me, Cap'n, but make sure I get my boat, too," said Ana lightly. They laughed. They left Ana to the wheel and Diego led Chantel to a more secluded spot under the rigging.

"I wish to hear that story again," he said. "The one you told last night." Chantel turned and looked at him, confused.

"I don't remember telling one last night," she said.

"You said that you were someone from 2007 and that you drowned in a storm." Chantel starting laughing just as Diego had done last night. He smiled warmly. He hadn't heard her laugh in a long time.

"How's your head, _mamacita_?" He touched her bandage gingerly.

"_Muy bien, gracias_. _Pero_, I'm afraid I don't remember anything that happened last night." A mischievous grin stole across her features as she ran a hand down her lover's chest. His eyes got dark and he hissed in a breath. She leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. "Enlighten me."

"_Por supuesto_."

**To be continued…**

**A/N: **If this were to be a spin-off movie, I would find a way to cast a younger Antonio Banderas as Diego! Teh sex!

**Mujer - woman**

**Mamacita – term of affection. (Ex. "Ay, mami!")**

**Muy bien, gracias – Very well, thanks**

**Pero – but**

**Por supuesto – of course**


	5. Hunt for a Sparrow

**Pasado Viaje**

**Chapter 5**

It was nearly evening when they arrived in Tortuga. By the time they docked, the sun had just started to set and already they could hear the unmistakable sounds of music and partying from the shore. Diego, Chantel, Ana, and a few other crew members walked into a tavern that was packed with drunkards getting into bar brawls or chasing skirt. Most of the crew went their separate ways, leaving Diego, Chantel, and Ana to sit around a table and drink rum. Chantel noticed that Diego only took a few sips at a time out of his bottle. His eyes were scanning the crowd. Chantel turned her head to a familiar voice coming from behind her.

"Ah, Marcella! How're you doin', lov—"

SLAP! All three at the table turned around in time to see a pale raven-haired woman turn her nose up and strut away from a very drunk pirate. He cursed and turned towards them while rubbing his cheek, revealing his all too familiar kohl-lined eyes and signature dreadlocks. He tilted his head back and drank deeply from a bottle he had with him. Diego's eyes narrowed and he was about to stand, but Ana beat him to it. She strode over to the man with a sweet smile plastered across her face. The man surfaced from his bottle and grinned at the sight of her.

"Ana Maria—"

SLAP! Her smile had turned to a scowl in less than a second.

"Might I remind you that you _still_ owe me a boat!" she growled.

"Of course! How could I forget?" He grinned, showing gold teeth. A tan arm slammed across Jack's shoulder's as Jack found himself in an overly tight _abrazo_ given by Diego. "Oof."

"Captain Jack Sparrow! It has been so long since we last met!" Diego bellowed. Jack coughed.

"So it has, Diego. So it has," choked out Jack, patting Diego weakly on the back. Diego released him but kept an arm over his shoulders.

"I believe you still have something that is mine, Sparrow," hissed Diego.

"Really, now? Funny, I don't think I would dare take from you anything of value—" Jack stopped talking when Diego slammed him against a wall.

"Don't lie to me!" Diego yelled. Chantel stood quickly and crossed over to them before it got out of hand. She grabbed Diego's arm, which had been drawing back to deliver a punch. He looked at her furiously.

"Where is it, Jack?" she demanded. Jack's eyes had widened at the sight of her, but he forced a grin onto his face.

"Chantel! As trim and bonny as the first day I met you! As beautiful as ever--"

"Don't try to flatter me, you brainless _puto_!" she barked. "Hand it over—" she pulled out her pistol and everyone within five feet of Jack backed away, "—or I'll pry it from your dead fingers." He visibly gulped.

"Now, there's no need to be doin' that, love," said Jack. "I'll give you the bloody trinket back, just give me a moment to find it." Chantel kept the gun trained on him and Diego stood glaring with his arms crossed. Jack sat and took various odds and ends out of his pockets as he searched for their trinket.

"Ah," Jack said finally, holding something up. Diego snatched it out of his hands. It was a golden circular locket that hung on a gold chain and bore the Zuniga family crest. "Well, it's been great fun, hasn't it? Love to stay but I must be off." Jack stood and tipped his hat to them. He winked at Chantel and Ana and then swaggered drunkenly out of the tavern, bottle of rum in hand. The moment the door closed, Diego rounded on Chantel furiously.

"Why wouldn't you let me touch him?" he demanded. "Was it because of last time?" Chantel's eyes widened and she glanced at Ana, who watched them curiously.

"Diego," said Chantel softly, reaching out to him. "There wasn't a 'last time.' I love _you_." He avoided her touch clutching the locket in a fist.

"If you truly loved me with all your heart, this would have never been stolen in the first place." As Diego spoke the last part, he shook the fist with the locket in it. Before she could say another word, he pushed past her and got lost in the crowd of drunks.

Chantel sank down into a chair cursing Jack Sparrow under her breath. Ana Maria touched her softly on the shoulder and offered her a full bottle of rum, which she eagerly accepted. Then, as quickly as he had left, Diego was back, his Spanish temper blazing full force as he slammed the locket on the table in front of them.

"_Mira_!" He opened the locket and thrust it in Chantel's face. Her jaw dropped.

"He took _that_, too?" she uttered. Diego's golden eyes only raged at her. He turned from her and looked around the tavern.

"To the crew of _The Marea_!" he called in a clear voice over the din of the crowd. "Get your fill of rum while you can. Tonight we start our hunt for a Sparrow."

**To be continued…**

**A/N:** Dun dun duuuuuuuun!

:twiddles thumbs for a monent and then elbows Diego, waking him out of his stupor:

**Diego: I PUMMEL YOU! **

**Jack: Oh, Bugger.**


End file.
